


Hopestuck

by hopeforbagels



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Homestuck, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, But let's meet the humans first:), F/F, F/M, Homestuck References, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Those characters you don't see?, Those will be our trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: In which students from two classes of Hope's Peak Academy decide to play a game with one another, unknowingly coming across amazing action, and deadly adventure.





	1. ACT ONE: THE BEGINNING

A young adult male stands alone in his room. He dons his zip-up hoodie, t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. At first glance, this teenaged boy seems normal, completely ordinary, however, this is not so. For you see, atop his head is an ahoge, passed down from generation to generation. They say it's a mark of destiny. This boy will be known in history. This boy is extremely special. This boy...this boy is...

==> Name The Boy.

NAEGG MACOOKEM

...

"Actually, you're not that far off."

==>

NAEGI MAKOTO

"See? You were pretty close."

==>

Your name is NAEGI MAKOTO. Inside your dorm is your VARIETY OF INTRESTS, or rather, LACK THEREOF.  You don't really have much in your room, as every time you try to decorate it, IT PUTS OUT THE WRONG MESSAGE ABOUT YOU. The message being you're an INTRESTING GUY. The only reason you're even in HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY anyway was because of the LOTTERY YOU WON. By winning said lottery, you were awarded the title of ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT, and the entrace into ONE OF THE MOST PRESTEGIOUS SCHOOLS IN JAPAN. While you try to FIT IN, you can't help but be intimidated by the other students who are TRULY TALENTED. Thankfully, someone connected you to CHAT-CHAN, a chat-room application that some students here use. You've made some friends under your CHANHANDLE, HopefulEgg. Unfortunately, you're too shy to talk to them in real life.

What will you do now?

==> Makoto: Examine your fetch modus.

Fetch modus? Oh yeah. That was the storage device you recieved when you came in on the first day. You look at your FETCH MODUS. It's the LUCK MODUS, of course. Once something goes in, whether or not comes out is up to sheer luck. You've avoided using the capchalouge cards for it. You don't need anything important getting stuck in the sylladex. 

==> Makoto: Examine your strife specibus.

Strife specibus? Oh yeah. That was the weopon specializer you recieved when you came in the first day. You have the REVOLVERKIND, filled with a large supply of TRUTH BULLETS. You've avoided using that, too. Guns are dangerous, and you're no marksman.

==>

"Uwuu! Someone wants to chat with you!☆"

Looks like Chat-chan's alerting you.

==> Makoto: Chat.

MysteriousRamen [MR] began chatting with HopefulEgg [HE]

MR: Are you available at the moment?

HE: as of now, yes. whats up?

MR: I was wondering if you had taken notes from today's lesson.

HE: yeah, i always do that, why, do you need them?

MR: If we were able to meet up somewhere on campus, yes.

HE: oh, i see what this is! you're not making me fall for it, ramen -.-

MR: What is that at the end?

HE: it's a squinty face. it enforces that i'm not falling for the trick.

MR: Sure it does.

HE: :)

MR: I don't understand why you are so self conscious. Surely after our many chats, you will have become more confident.

HE: i have! a little...

MR: Would you at least tell me your name? 

HE: eh...why don't you go first?

MR: I inquired first.

HE: still, i'm not ready! 

MR: Then my identity shall remain hidden as well.

HE: fine by me.

MR: Seriously though, I do need the notes.

HE: don't worry, i'll send them via internet file.

HE: IMPORTANTNOTES.jpg

MR: Thank you. This will work tremendously in my investigation.

HE: what investigation?

MR: ...

MysteriousRamen [MR] ceased chatting with HopefulEgg [HE]

==>

You hope that investigation had good intentions behind it.

==>

*a knock at the door*

==> Makoto: Answer knock.

No one's on the other side, however, there are two envelopes left in their wake.

==> Makoto: Pick up envelopes.

You pick up the envelopes and look atbthe packaging. On each one, the logo for a game called SBURB in printed, but underneath, the text either says server or client. You have a vauge idea who left these at your dorm. After all, he's the only one that knows who you are.

==> Makoto: Chat with you-know-who.

HopefulEgg [HE] began chatting with CookiecutterPepsicola [CP]

HE: hey, did you leave these disks outside my dorm?

==>

You end up waiting a pretty long time. Eventually, you give up on the guy.

"SBURB...I wonder what it is..."

==> Makoto: Ask about SBURB.

You examine your chatmate list.

MysteriousRamen 

WealthyLiterary

PsychoticLovestruck

CrystalClairvoyant

WaterloggedSprinkle

SeriouslyTalentless

OccultNobility

CookiecutterPepsicola

FamishedOlympian

HomicidalBabyface

Other than CookiecutterPepsicola, you're not sure who would have any idea about this game. You decide to take to the internet for this one.

==>

You find nothing. Literally nothing. Does this game even exist?!

==>

MysteriousRamen 

WealthyLiterary

PsychoticLovestruck

CrystalClairvoyant

WaterloggedSprinkle

SeriouslyTalentless

OccultNobility

●CookiecutterPepsicola

FamishedOlympian

HomicidalBabyface

Looks like he's on now.

==>

HopefulEgg [HE] began chatting with CookiecutterPepsicola [CP]

HE: hey, did you leave these disks outside my dorm?

CP: Yeh. Cool, right?

HE: if i knew what it was, sure.

CP: Yer gonna find out soon enough. Along with the others.

HE: others?

CP: Mmhmm. It's all part of my plan.

HE: so you made this?

CP: Sorta. Some of th' stuff I got from this random guy that keeps botherin me.

HE: aw man. internet troll?

CP: Self proclaimed too. 

HE: don't you know to just leave those guys alone?

CP: That's just it. He won't, and every time I block 'im, it seems ta override.

HE: :O

CP: I guess th' guy ain't that bad. Though, I guess I get some weird feelin's from 'im. Like...he's flirtin or somethin.

HE: :(

CP: Hold on. He's on now. I gotta get back ta ya.

CookiecutterPepsicola [CP] ceased chatting with HopefulEgg [HE]

==>

You're amazed. You can't believe that guy blew you off to indulge some internet troll. You almost feel offended. Actually, you do. Then again, you're not that surprised. He's a quirky guy.

==> Point of View: Switch.

Wait a minute! We're not done with this guy yet! There's so much more to...oh.  

It appears the point of view switches anyway. Bummer.

 

 


	2. ACT ONE: POINT OF VIEW SWAP

A serious, dignified, and one might even say stoic girl stands in the middle of her dorm. The lavender-haired lass is wearing her dark purple jacket, paired with a tie, black gloves,  heeled boots, a skirt, and a small bow in a single braid. One look at this lady, and you know she means business, and even though her lips are sealed, she's examining, analyzing, studying, completely aware of her surroundings, and that you're looking at her. Maybe you should guess her name.

==> Guess her name.

CUP O' FANSERVICE NOODLES

...

"You couldn't possibly have done worse."

==>

KIRIGIRI KYOKO

Yeah. That's it. She wonders why you didn't get it sooner.

 ==>

Your name is KIRIGIRI KYOKO. You go to HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY as the ULTIMATE DETECTIVE. As expected, you've got quite a bit of DETECTIVE MERCHANDICE in your room. A POSTER OF YOUR FAVORITE DETECTIVE here, a NANCY DREW BOOK there, and and old-timey DETECTIVE OUTFIT hanging in your closet. Your FATHER got that for you when you were accepted in. Your father, of course, is KIRIGIRI JIN, the HEADMASTER of Hope's Peak. He's a pretty good father, you think, when he's not being a total nerd. Quite recently, you took on another case, except instead of finding a MURDERER, you're trying to figure out who's on the end of each CHANHANDLE. Just saying, you all claim to go to Hope's Peak. The least you all could do is talk IN REAL LIFE. Still, you communicate with them under your own chanhandle, MysteriousRamen.

What will you do?

==> What are those notebooks on the floor?

Nothing. They're not important.

==> What's on that corkboard over there?

You sure are nosy.

==> What-

Before you can finish, she snaps up the item in her sylladex. Even if you wanted to see it, it'd only be a photo-copy. This is the CLUE MODUS. The only way to truly get the item would be to follow the clues on the back of the card. Only the wisest of detectives use this modus.

==> What about-

Once again cutting you off, she pulls out a SHIV, which was stored in her KNIFEKIND. She thinks it'll get you to stop. She's right.

==> Kyoko: Continue investigation.

You go on your computer and examine all of your files. You've managed to get majority of your chans to send over something with their handwriting on it. You just need two more submissions, then some difinitive answers can come up.

==> Kyoko: Have that conversation with HopefulEgg.

You have that conversation with HopefulEgg. The one where you asked for a picture of their notes. They were apprehensive at first, but the mission was a victory. The next nut got a tougher shell to crack...

==> Kyoko: Chat with WealthyLiterary.

MysteriousRamen [MR] began chatting with WealthyLiterary [WL]

MR: If it doesn't bother you, I'd like to ask you a favor.

WL: Fun fact: I don't do favors.

MR: Fun fact: this is important.

WL: ...

WL: Fine. Make it quick. I have better things to do.

MR: Of course. Could you send me a handwritten document via comupter?

WL: Excuse me?

MR: There is an extreme emergency within Hope's Peak.

WL: You're bluffing.

MR: I'm as serious as a heart attack.

WL: If you're being serious, you'll tell me what's happening.

MR: Gladly. It seems a thief in in this school, and  they leave notes behind every time they steal. I'm examining everyone's handwriting.

WL: Either this is true, or you're the Ultimate Liar.

MR: I couldn't be. They graduated last year.

WL: ...

WL: You've barely convinced me.

MR: Funny. Everyone else submitted a document. You are the first to downright refuse. This could cut out inveatigation all together. You must be the culprit.

WL: What? Impossible. I'd never stoop so low as to resort to thievery.

MR: Tell it to the judge.

WL: You really are serious about this, aren't you?

MR: As a heart attack, like I said.

MR: Now, either send me a document, or face jail time. Your choice.

WL: Give me a moment.

MR: (Time Lapse)

 WL: Very mature.

MR: ; :)

MR: I try.

WL: Writtendocument.jpg

WL: There. Are you satisfied?

MR: Quite.

WL: Thank goodness.

WealthyLiterary [WL] ceased chatting to MysteriousRamen [MR]

==>

"That guy's a total douche."

==>

What? He is!

==>

That also wasn't a lie. Technically, there is a theif.

==>

And they've stolen your heart.

==>

You enjoy chatting with them. Whoever they are...

==> 

HopefulEgg...

==> Kyoko: Begin deeper investigation.

You pull up each file. You begin to try and decode each sample. To aid in this, you take out the (completed and graded) essays you've stolen from the classroom. The investigation is-

==> Knock knock.

Who's there? You decide to go check.

==> No one.

Of course. Practical jokery, ha ha. You're so mad about the jape you almost don't see the two envelopes on the ground.

==> Kyoko: Pick them up.

You pick them up, just like it says. 

"SBURB, huh?"

==>

Looks like a game of some sort. One's marked Server, and the other is marked Client.  You were never big on video games, but this one seems intresting. You decide to consult your local techie.

==> Kyoko: Consult your local techie.

MysteriousRamen [MR] began chatting with CookiecutterPepsicola [CP]

MR: SBURB, huh?

CP: What? 

MR: Oh nothing. I would just like to know what's your aim in this game you've created.

CP: There ain't an aim in this. I just want everyone ta play it.

MR: It surprises me that you could purchace this for me.

CP: I didn't. I made it with the help of some internet troll.

MR: Oh?

CP: Now I know what yer thinkin, an' no, he ain't some creep.

MR: How does he describe himself?

CP: Um...it's weird.

MR: I'm sure I've heard weirder.

CP: He says he's an amethyst blooded, sea dwelling troll with a love for lusi, whatever those are.

MR: Intresting.

CP: Also, as rude as he usually is, I think he's bein' flirty. Endin every statement with ♡♤.

MR: Oh really?

CP: Yeah. He says he's fanscinated wit me.

MR: Hmm. Now that I think about it, a random person has began messaging me as well. Though I never indulge them.

CP: I suggest it. The guy I got's not bad.

MR: I will consider.

MysteriousRamen [MR] ceased chatting with CookiecutterPepsicola [CP]

==>

"Uwaa! ☆"

Speaking of...

==>

treblemakingSongbird [TS] began trolling MysteriousRamen [MR]

TS: Are you on? <(^^)

TS: Please don't block me again. It took our tech troll over an hour to decode the system. <(UU)

MR: Not this time. 

TS: >(' ')!

==> Random Douchebag: Appear out of nowhere.

Oh boy. Here we go again.

 


	3. ACT ONE: Who's this douchebag?

A random douchbag appeared. You examine him a bit. Straight-laced green suit, perfecty styled blonde hair, expensive looking glasses, and a narssicistic scowl on his face. All doubt leaves your mind; this guy really is a douchebag. Textbook definition of the term. If you looked up that word in the dictionary, there would be no words, only this guy's photo. He looks at you and raises a disapproving eyebrow. He wants you to guess his name. Actually, he expects you to know it already. What a prick.

==> INSUFFERABLE DOUCHEPRICK.

He says he's not going to acknowledge the degrading name you gave him.

==> TOGAMI BYAKUYA.

He nods a bit in approval. You guess that's who he is.

==>

Your name is TOGAMI BYAKUYA. As Hope's Peak's ULTIMATE AFFLUENT PROGENCY, you plan on letting everyone know YOU'RE IN CHARGE, and that you're basically BETTER THAN EVERYONE. In your dorm, you have decorated with EXTREMELY EXPENSIVE STATUES, BOOKS, AND FURNATURE, and in your closet is a wide variety of EXTREMELY EXPENSIVE SUITS. That's how rich you are. Of course, such is expected of the next owner of the TOGAMI CONGLOMERATE, one of Japan's BIGGEST BUSINESSES. You admit, you spent a long time working up to that level, and there's NO WAY YOU'RE BACKING DOWN. You also admit that you only went to Hope's Peak to see if anyone was as COMPETENT AS YOU. The only one that came close was the ULTIMATE PRINCESS. Well, also that really quiet guy, but that's for an ENTIRELY DIFFERENT REASON. Still, you do frequently chat with these lowly classmates of yours on Chat-chan, via your Chanhandle, WealthyLiterary.

 ==>

Because he knew you were about to ask, he demonstrates his CREDIT CARD MODUS for you. When an item is captchalouged, the card must be swiped on order for the item to be freed. It's reserved for only the rich, he tells you. You don't particuallarly care.

==>

He now takes the time to show off his MEGAPHONEKIND. A pull of the trigger releases an electric blast. As much as you don't want to care, you have to agree it's pretty cool.

==>

"Uwuu! Someone wants to chat with you!☆"

==>

"If it's her, I swear...".

==> Byakuya: Is it her?

No it's not. It seems that MysteriousRamen wanted to chat.

==> Byakuya: Chat against your better judgement.

You chat against your better judgement. The conversation wasn't all that bad. Seems that there's a thief in the school. You hope they get caught. You don't need any of your precious items stolen.

==> *Knock knock*

You hope this isn't the set-up of an incredibly juvenile joke.

==> Byakuya: Check the door.

That doesn't seem to be the case. You do have mail, however.

==> Byakuya: Examine mail.

SBURB Beta. Sounds like a video game. You don't do video games.

==>

"Uwuu! ☆"

==>

 OH GOD, IT'S HER.

==> Byakuya: Attempt to deter.

PsychoticLovestruck [PL] began chatting with WealthyLiterary [WL]

PL: Byakuya...

WL: Go away.

PL: I swear, I-I'm not hitting on you this time! O~O

WL: Leave me alone.

PL: I'm being s-serious! OnO

WL: Fine, but if you even attempt to make a pass at me, I will hit block user.

PL: I understand...

PL: Did you...happen to recieve any mail?

WL: Please don't tell me this is yours.

PL: W-what? No! Ò.Ó

WL: Then yes. I happened to recieve two envelopes today for SBURB Beta.

PL: Was there both a server and client disk?

WL: Yes. Why do you ask?

PL: I recieved one too...

WL: Odd. I don't remember anyone even mentioning this game.

PL: I can say for certain that this isn't your everyday game...

WL: Elaborate.

PL: I chatted with Cookiecutter earlier. He says he made it with some help.

WL: Oh, really?

PL: He plans on all of us playing it. H-he says it'll be fun O*O

WL: Are you sure he didn't send this to me on accident?

PL: He gave one to everybody. He seems passionate about it, so...m-maybe I'll give it a go.

WL: You? Playing a video game?

PL: I-it would help me socialize.

PL: Whether or not you play is up to you.

 

PsychoticLovestruck [PL] ceased chatting with WealthyLiterary [WL]

==>

Wow. You almost can't believe it. You actually had a normal conversation with her. As for this game, you're thinking about playing it, but you aren't quite sure.

==>

"Uwuu!☆"

==>

gothicSnakeeyes [GS] began trolling WealthyLiterary [WL]

GS:  _Play the game, douchebag ;3_

gothicSnakeeyes [GS] ceased trolling WealthyLiterary [WL]

==>

Great. Now internet trolls are after you. You dismiss the person watching to deal with with the troll.

==> Person watching: Watch someone else.

...

OH GOD, IT'S HER.


	4. ACT ONE: OH GOD, IT'S HER

OH GOD IT'S HER. Large round glasses, uneasy smirk, two neat braids, conservative clothing. Wait. Why are you so upset? This seems like a nice, civiliized lady.  What could possibly be wrong with her? She says nothing, then looks away slightly. So shy...you'd be pretty surprised if this girl turned out to be a serial killer or something. She just says nothing. Hmm...

==> PROBABLY A SERIAL KILLER.

She cringes at the name.

==> FUKAWA TOUKO

She cringes at that one too, but slightly less.

==> 

Your name is FUKAWA TOUKO. As Hope's Peak's ULTIMATE AUTHOR, you're expected to be SOCIABLE AND CHARISMATIC, but in reality, you're very SOCIALLY AWKWARD. You AVOID PEOPLE often, and REFUSE TO SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO. In your dorm, you have BOOKS, PAPER, AND PENCILS scattered about, and posters of HOT GUYS hang on your walls. You're a bit of a PERVERT when it comes to some things, but you do speciallize in ROMANCE NOVELS, so you have a bit of an excuse. Those excuses don't help when you're caught STALKING YOUR CRUSHES, however, which, unfortunately happen often. The current guy you have your eyes on just happens to be HOT, but a HUGE DOUCHE, just the way you like them. In spite of not being able to socialize in real life, you tend to chat on Chat-chan, under the chanhandle PsychoticLovestruck.

==> Touko: Fetch Modus, please.

Your fetch modus is the LIBRARY MODUS. When an item is captured, it turns into a book, and is stored into the sylladex. In order to access it again, you have to read the book, which is essentally a novel about that item. It's actually some pretty good material.

==> Touko: How about that strife specibus?

That? It's equipped with SCISSORKIND, it seems.  She doesn't seem to want to touch it...

==> *Knock*

You wonder why they only knocked once. You're a bit offended by this. It doesn't seem like they're there anymore, so you decide to do something else.

==> Touko: Feed your stinkbug.

You feed your stinkbug. You found her when you were young. Her name is Kameko. You keep her in your dorm because everyone complains of her stench, but you don't care. Aftet all, she understands you better than anyone. If anything, you and that stinkbug are in it for the long haul.

==> Touko: Who knocked?

It seems that whoever was there has left something behind. Two somethings actually. You pick them up and instantly know who left them.

==> Touko: Chat to who left them.

PsychoticLovestruck [PS] began chatting with CookiecutterPepsicola [CP]

PL: Is this...what you've been w-working on?

CP: Cool, right?

PL: What is it exactly?

CP: A game. Once I finish deliverin em, we're gonna play.

PL: Um...

CP: What's up?

PL: I don't...really d-do video games...ÕnÕ

CP: You'll enjoy this one. It'll be fun.

PL: ...what's i-it about?

CP: I don't fully know. I got some help from my troll friend.

PL: Ugh, I hate internet trolls. T-they make so much trouble.

CP: This one's good, don't worry. He's real helpful.

PL: S-so...the game?

CP: All I know is that we can like, manipulate out enviroments and shit. Plus, we need to use both the server an client disk. 

PL: Manipulate environments? L-like a simulator, or...?

CP: I think the guy meant in reality.

PL: OõO

CP: Yeah, pretty awesome.

PL: I-i admit, I'm on board...

CP: I'm proud o ya! I'mma go make more deliveries.

PL: I guess I'll chat with you l-later...

PsychoticLovestruck [PL] ceased chatting with CookiecutterPepsicola [CP]

==>

You think you want to inform your crush about this...

==>

"Uwuu! ☆"

==>

...and here's a sidetracker.

==> Touko: Answer sidetracker.

CrystalClairvoyant [CC] began chatting with PsychoticLovestruck [PL]

CC: YOO, TOUKO!

CC: DID U JUST GET A GAME?

CC:  PLZ SAY YES! (☆)

PL: Yes...

CC: GOOD, I'M SEEIN' THINGS RIGHT THEN.

PL: Huh?

CC: WE'RE ALL GONNA PLAY THIS GAME, RIGHT? BUT IT'S SO MUCH MORE, LIKE, I CAN'T EVEN.

PL: Really? Ø.Ø

CC: DON'T SLANTY EYE ME!

CC: DUDE, I SAW METEORS CRASHIN INTO THE SCHOOL!

CC: AND LIKE, THESE COOL PJS

CC: PJS, TOUKO

PL: Remind me why I'm on the recieving end of this?

CC: You sound like Kyoko, smh.

CC: You were the first one I saw on my dash.

PL: Even still...why w-would I care?

CC: I'm at least 33% correct...

PL: Chat with me when you're not acting like a lunatic.

CC: BUT

PsychoticLovestruck [PL] blocked CrystalClairvoyant [CC]

==>

You'll unblock the guy when you're done chatting with Byakuya.

==> Touko: Think about cool pjs.

What? You already know about the cool pjs. At least in your dreams. You've even chronicled your adventures in the dream world. You can't help it. The ominous purple aura really brings out your creative side. In fact, it's inspired a good chunk of your stories. You kinda wonder if that guy's there too. After all, you've seen Kyoko, Byakuya, and a few others there too. Sound asleep, but there. You wonder if they'll awaken soon. Maybe you'll tell this to the crazy guy. Well, after chatting with Byakuya.

==> Touko: Chat with Byakuya.

You chat with Byakuya. He doesn't block you, and actually, he seems to listen to you this time. Maybe there is a chance...

"Uwuu! ☆"

 "Huh?"

==>

trippyPillpopper [TP] began trolling PsychoticLovestruck [PL]

TP: *please talk to me* ]:'(

trippyPillpopper [TP] was blocked by PsychoticLovestruck [PL]

==>

You don't need any of this troll mess. You just can't deal with it. Instead, you go to bathe. After all, if you're going to be social, you might as well smell nice.

==> Veiwer: Considerately view someone else.

You considerately view someone else. Touko appreciates it, but now a random wierdo seems to be freaking out at your sudden arrival.


	5. ACT ONE: RANDOM WEIRDO

A random weirdo looks at you. You look at a random weirdo. His hair sticks up in all directictions, he has the slightest beard stubble, and he gives off a very strong hobo aura. He also looks too old to even be in this school...and you'd be right. Then again, he was never the brightest bulb.

==> TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER.

Okay, whoa. Calm down man, it was a joke. Just a joke...um...

It doesn't look like he's calming down anytime soon.

==> HAGAKURE YASUHIRO

" Huh?"

==>

Your name is HAGAKURE YASUHIRO. As Hope's Peak's ULTIMATE CLAIRVOYANT, you...don't really do much. Often, you'll offer to READ PALMS, and SEE INTO ONE'S FUTURE, but the STEEP PRICE usually turns others away. In your dorm, you have everything a shaman needs, CATCHY POSTERS, INTERESTING ARTIFACTS, and GIMMICKS GALORE. You would think that a BUSINESSMAN LIKE YOURSELF would stay out of SERIOUS TROUBLE, but it seems that a CERTAIN YAKUZA has a large TARGET ON YOUR BOUNTY. You haven't left your room since. Luckily, your classmates can supply you your work through Chat-chan, under the clever chanhandle CrystalClairvoyant.

 ==> Yasuhiro: Consult your fetch modus.

You have the CRYSTAL BALL MODUS. Rather than captchalouging spare items for later use, your modus captchalouges random items that you'll need for later use sometime in the future. Sometimes it's the near future, and others, practically months. It also doesn't help that you can't captchalouge immediately.

...looks like the crystal ball has sent a hamburger. Sweet!

==>

Whoops. It got stuck in that extra strife specibus card the crystal ball sent earlier. Now you have a FOODKIND to go along with your MAGICKIND. The MAGICKIND has a WAND inside. You haven't figured out how to work that yet, but when you do, all kinds of cool stuff's gonna happen. 

==>

At least you have a use for the specibus portfolio you got months ago.

Hey, what's in the crystal ball now?

==> Yasuhiro: Look inside.

It looks like a copy of a game. Two copies of a game actually. Those had to be coming your way eventually. After all, the crystal ball modus knows all. Once you retrieve the card from the sylladex, you take the copies of the game and examine them. SBURB Beta, server and client copies. You haven't heard of this game before. It must be new on the market. You decide to see what it has in store via your clairvoyant powers.

==> Yasuhiro: See.

You take out the disks and hold them in your hands. Closing your eyes, you begin to see new, complex contraptions around your room. A hail of meteors rain outside, but then the scene shifts to a beautiful planet with little chameleons running around. At a moment, the scene blacks out, and you're on a planet of gold. You're wearing some pretty cool pjs.

==>Yasuhiro: Drop the disks.

You gently set the disks down. After that exclusive preview, you don't want those disks destroyed. Wait. It occurs to you...

"I GOTTA TELL SOMEONE ABOUT THIS!!"

==> Yasuhiro: Tell someone about this.

You tell someone about this! Unfortunately, they block you. Oh well. At least she listened to the majority of your spiel.

==>

"Uwuu!☆"

Oh boy.

==>

punkrockBallpark [PB] began trolling CrystalClairvoyant [CC]

PB: get hacked

CC: Nooo

PB: nice line driver t⊙ y⊙ur c⊙mputer

PB: tech tr⊙ll hit a h⊙me run

CC: Leave me be ;_;

PB: i've tr⊙lled y⊙u this l⊙ng, what makes y⊙u think i'm st⊙pping n⊙w?

CC: Why must you terrorize me so?

PB: eh, i'm b⊙red. my kismesis is ⊙ut d⊙ing whatever, s⊙ i'm just kinda here

CC: Kismesis?

PB: wh⊙⊙ps. i mean ⊙ne ⊙f y⊙ur human b⊙y/girlfriends

CC: In this case?

PB: b⊙yfriend

PB: Out there flying and shit

PB: y⊙u aren't dead, g⊙⊙d f⊙r y⊙u

PB: but it makes me hate him m⊙re, s⊙ i can't c⊙mplain

CC: Why do you want to hate your boyfriend ( ? )

PB: y⊙u're g⊙nna have t⊙ wait f⊙r that talk

CC: You realize I may be older than you...?

PB: i'm 9 sweeps

PB: translate it y⊙urself

punkrockBallpark [PB] ceased trolling CrystalClairvoyant [CC]

==>

You have no idea what sweeps are.

==> Yasuhiro: Ask someone what sweeps are.

CrystalClairvoyant [CC] began chatting with WaterloggedSprinkle [WS]

CC: Do you know what a sweep is?

WS: Something a broom does ~u~

CC: Haha! Nice. Seriously tho.

WS: No...I'll find out though.

==>

How rude. You came in just as she was about to find out.


	6. ACT ONE: WELL, FIND OUT.

She looks around. She may have forgotten what she was doing already. Oh well, at least we can get on with the intro. A swirled ponytail, athletic clothing, and an inordinate amount of donut boxes? Certainly contradictory, but she seems to be in great shape, so you don't judge her. She offers you a donut. You would take it if you could reach through the screen. She apologizes, then eats the donut herself. You feel like you know this young lady's name...

==> DOUBLE D...ONUTS...

Nice save there.

==> ASAHINA AOI

"Hehe! Yeah!".

==> 

Your name is ASAHINA AOI. You go to school at Hope's Peak Academy under the title of ULTIMATE SWIMMER. You do admit to feeling like a fish at times. Anyway, in your dorm is EVERYTHING YOU POSSIBLY NEED, including VARIOUS PLUSHIES, GIFTS FROM YOUR LITTLE BROTHER, AN AQUARIUM, A COMPUTER, and of course, DONUTS. LOTS OF THEM. You love donuts like crazy. Almost as much as you love swimming. You learned the hard way not to mix eating donuts and swimming. As much as you enjoy being at Hope's Peak, you miss having your old friends around, as NO ONE IS PASSIONATE AS SWIMMING AS YOU ARE. Maybe someday soon, you'll have a friend who ENJOYS A GOOD SWIM LIKE YOU DO. It would be nice. For now, at least, you chat with the friends you have on Chat-chan, under the chanhandle WaterloggedSprinkle.

==> Bzzz.

You look at an annoying fly and decide to use your BUBBLEKIND against it. A swift blow traps the fly in a large bubble. And they said that bubbles would be useless.

==>

You decide to captchalouge the bubbled fly in your HYDRATION MODUS. Basically, the cards in the sylladex are dehydrated, and in order to use an item, you need to put the card in some water. This usually backfires when you go for a swim in the school's pool.

==> Aoi: Isn't there supposed to be a knock now?

Nope. That happened a few minutes ago. At your door, you found two envelopes containing the game Sburb inside. You don't play video games often, but you think that this one's worth playing. At least it looks cool.

==> Aoi: Ahem?

What?

==> Aoi: Didn't you have a prior engagement?

Oh, that's right! You had to find out what the heck a sweep was. You think you may know someone who has that info.

==> Aoi: Chat with the troll.

WaterloggedSprinkle [WS] began chatting with muscularProtienshake [MP]

WS: Heey.

WS: Would you happen to know what a sweep is?

MP:  J(`v')J "why, yes, i do.".

MP: f(`o')J " a sweep is a year in alternia."

MP: h('v~)h "though it takes about two of your human years"

WS: Ooh, thank you!

MP: y(~v~)y

WaterloggedSprinkle [WS] ceased chatting with muscularProteinshake [MP]

==>

WS: Hey, Yasuhiro?

WS: A sweep is about two human years.

CC: Good. Now I have to deal with this punk troll.

CrystalClairvoyant [CC] ceased chatting with WaterloggedSprinkle [WS]

==>

Well that's that-

"Uwuu!☆"

==>

CookiecutterPepsicola [CP] began chatting with WaterloggedSprinkle [WS]

CP: Hey Aoi. Pay attention. I have some instructions for ya.

WS: Go on.

CP: You need ta be the first server player.

WS:  For Sburb?

CP: Yeh. You connect to Makoto, who'll connect to Kyoko, who'll connect to Byakuya, who'll connect to Touko, who'll connect to Yasuhiro, then he to you.

WS: Wait, why are we splitting up?

CP: From what I know, we're still gonna end up in the same session. By doin it like this, it should take a shorter time to get started.

CP: Essentially, I  should be the last player in. 

WS: I think I may understand. Should I communicate this to Makoto?

CP: I reccomend it. Also, start running your server copy. It takes a while for it to load.

WS: Got it! Thanks, Cookie!

CP: Ey, ain't nothin!

==>

You decide to keep him on in case you need help. After all, were doing this man. Were making this happen.

 

 


	7. ACT ONE: WERE DOING THIS

==>

A young troll is travelling in the vast expanses of space. He has finished playing his session quite a while ago, and he was one of few in his session who went god teir...though he had to in order to live through his session, for he was on the brink of death when he entered his land. Assisting him is another troll who went god teir, as well as a consort from his land. The troll himself is the Page of Time, his assistant the Rouge of Life, and the consort so generously named Delegate Hornliza. At once, this troll stops what he's doing, and rushes back to home, or at least what he and many others call home now. The reason? Another session is about to start, and he swore to guard a certain player...

 ==> Aoi: Communicate with Makoto.

WaterloggedSprinkle [WS] began chatting with HopefulEgg [HE]

WS: Hey Makoto, good news!

HE: what is it?

WS: You get to be the first client player! How cool is that?

HE: pretty cool, i guess. cookiecutter tell you this?

WS: Yep, and I'm your server player!

HE: ah, sweet! do i enter in the disk or...

WS: Yeah, just put it in your computer. It should instantly hook you up to my server program.

==> Makoto: Insert the disk.

You put the disk in. Just like Aoi said, it connects to her server.

==>

HE: i have confirmation we're connnected.

WS: Oh cool, I can see you!

HE: wait what?

WS: You're the shy new guy? I would have never guessed!

HE: ...thanks.

WS: Okay...lets see. We start with a cruxtruder, alchemiter, totem lathe, and punch card designix, as well as some extra captchalouge cards.

WS: You may want to move some stuff out of the way.

HE: why?

==> Aoi: Deploy Cruxtruder.

*BANG*

==>

WS: That answer your question?

HE: i got it. so what's this do?

WS: It apparently deploys an unlimited amount of cruxite dowels according to this instruction pamplet Cookiecutter included. If you can get it opened.

HE: how am i gonna manage that? i'm kinda short...and weak.

WS: Wait, I have an idea!

==> Aoi: Act on your idea.

Using your cursor, you pick up Makoto's bed. He seems to be in protest of this idea, but you continue on nonetheless. After holding it directly over the Cruxtruder, you drop it on top. The bed almost breaks in half, but the Cruxtruder is now open. A small, flashy thing flies out as well.

==>

HE: um, aoi? any idea what that is?

WS: Consulting Cookiecutter's guide...it's a ...kernelsprite. try putting something in it.

==> Makoto: Put something in it.

You look around. There doesn't seem to be much you want to prototype in the Kernelsprite. A ton of stuff from the school shop, but...oh wait. You remember that pinned butterfly you got from a nature museum. Papillio xuthus, or something. You decide to grab the case, remove the lid, and toss the butterfly into the sprite.

*Swift Toss!*

The Kernelsprite and the dead butterfly fuse, creating the Butterflysprite.

==>

HE: okay, what was the significance of that?

WS: You'll see later. For now, get a cruxite dowel from the cruxtruder by operating the crank.

==> Makoto: Operate the crank.

You push the crank with all of your might...just a bit more strength ought to do it...and...nope. Nothing. Nice try, Macookem.

==> Aoi: Pity assist.

You pity assist Makoto. With the magic of the cursor, you push the crank and extract a cruxite dowel.

==> 

HE: what's next?

WS: The...totem lathe. Clear some room, Makoto!

HE: alright, alright!

==> Makoto: Clear some room.

You remove some random items from the floor in order to make room for the Totem Lathe.

==>

WS: Whoops...

HE: what now?

WS: The totem lathe isn't going to do much without the punched capchalouge card.

HE: so we need the designix?

WS: Actually, there's a pre-punched card included.

HE: oh good. also...what's this countdown for?

WS: What's it set for?

HE: four hours and thirteen minutes now.

WS: I think we'll be fine. I'm dropping the punched card in now.

==> Makoto: Examine the pre-punched card.

Yep. That card's punched alright.

==>

WS: Now put the cruxite dowel into the lathe and slide the card into the scanner.

==> Makoto: Do what she said.

You do what she said. The Totem Lathe carves the dowel into an intricate totem. These things are appropriately named.

==> *CRASH*

WS: What was that??

HE: i...don't know :(

==> *CRASH*

WS: I think something's happening outside.

HE: should i check?

WS: No. I have to get you into the session so you can connect to Kyoko. I'll probably check it later though.

HE: okay. so i have the dowel carved. what do i do now?

WS: I need to put in the alchemiter. This will read the code on the totem and create an item that you'll need to utilize in order to enter your session.

HE: oh, okay. let me make more space.

==> Makoto: Make more space.

You scoot your bed over to the side of the room, then oush aside some random items. That should be enough.

 ==> Aoi: Deploy Alchemiter.

You place the Alchemiter in the area Makoto cleared.

==>

WS: Boom! Alchemiter!

HE: so just put the totem on the pedistal and press a few buttons?

WS: That's pretty much it!

==> Makoto: Use the Alchemiter.

It takes a moment, but the device eventually scans the dowel and makes...a flower. You think you know what to do...

==> 

You pick up the flower by its pot and turn to face Butterflysprite. It slowly flies toward it, then sticks out it's proboscsis and drinks the nectar. As Butterflysprite drinks, a white light consumes Makoto. As he enters the session, the troll waits for the right time to communicate. After all, one slip up could make the difference.


	8. ==> ACT ONE:  WITHIN THE MEDIUM

==>

A HALCYON EASTGOER travels upons the vast expanses of dry, deserted land. He doesn't know where he's going, or where he'll end up. All he knows is that he'll be there soon.

==> Makoto: Communicate with Aoi

HE: so...that happened.

WS: I can't believe this! You're literally in the game!

HE: yeah, so is my room...which is miss a couple walls.

WS: I'd be able to build on it if we had more build grist.

HE: build grist?

WS: The stuff you need to build on to your dorm. Looks like you're gonna need a lot.

HE: amazing. just perfect.  how do i get grist?

WS: The pamphlet says you need to kill underlings and collect their spoils. 

HE: underlings?

WS: Yep. They should be getting near you any moment.

HE: you realize i can't waste my time on this, right? i need to get whoever my client is into the session.

WS: I know. By the way, it's Kyoko.

HE: kyoko? oh...

WS: What?

HE: it's nothing.

WS: Mmhmm.

WS: The more you try to hide, the more obvious you are.

HE: :C

WS: Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret.

HE: what good is that gonna do? i like more than one person anyway.

WS: MAKOTO, BEHIND YOU!

==> Aoi: Squash the imp.

.   .   .  *SQUISH*

"Did you have to use my Midnight Crew comics for that?!"

==> Makoto: Collect spoils.

Looks like you've gone up to six whole build grist. That's going to do absolutely nothing.

==>

WS: Okay, here's an idea. I'll fend off the imps while you connect to Kyoko.

HE: good idea. 

WS: Team break!

==>

"E¥. ¥a jus up an' left me. \/\/hat the glub \/\/as that all about?"

"My 4p010g13s! 1 h4d a pr10r 3ng4g3m3n7 th4t c0u1d n0t b3 pu7 0n h01d!"

( My apologies! I had a prior engagement that could not be put on hold!)

"\/\/hat? I'm ¥er motherglubbin' matesprit, I am ¥er prior fingagement."

" Y3s, 1 4m w3ll 4w4r3 0f 0ur m4t3spr17sh1p, 8ut 7h1s c0u1d n0t w41t!"

(Yes, I am well aware of our matespritship, but this could not wait!)

"Bullshrimp."

"W47ch y0ur l4ngu4g3!"

(Watch your language!)

"Shell, if \/\/e \/\/ere still on Alternia, I'd be th' glubbin' emperor by no\/\/."

"Mmhmm, 4nd wh47 w0u1d b3c0m3 0f m3?"

(Mmhmm, and what would become of me?)

"¥a'd be my peasant-blooded matesprit, that's \/\/hat."

"Y0u kn0w 1 d0 n07 3nj0y 7h3 us3 0f 7h47 d3r0g4t0ry 73rm! 83s1d3s, 7h3 3n71r37y 0f 4173rn14 w0u1d r107! 4 fush14-b100d w1th 4 v3rm1111on! 1 c4n h34r 7the pr073s7s fr0m h3r3!"

(You know I do not enjoy the use of that derogatory term! Besides, the entirety of Alternia would riot! A fushia-blood with a vermillion! I can hear the protests from here!)

"The¥ couldn't do a glubbin' thing. ¥er the matesprit, not them."

"Y0u kn0w, H1s 1ns4n17y Crys7411ys4710n k1113d h1s H473m473. "

(You know, His Insanity Crystallization killed his Hatemate)

"His Insanity Crystallization also up and left the glubbin planet and...oh yeah, was a big, cod-suckin tyrant."

"7h47 1s n0 w4y 7o sp34k 0f H1s 1ns4n17y!"

(That is no way to speak of His Insanity!)

" ¥ou shoal about that?"

"...1 4dm17, 7h3y h4d 70 c411 h1m H1s 1ns4n17y f0r 4 r34s0n."

(I admit, they had to call him His Insanity for a reason.)

"Told ya."

"S7i11, 1 h4v3 4 k1sm3s1s b4ck 47 h0m3 7h47 1'v3 b4r31y  p41d 4773nt710n 70,  4nd 7h3r3 1s s0me0n3 1 mus7 a773nd 70!"

(Still, I have a kismesis back at home that I've barely paid attention to, and there is someone I must attend to!)

"First of all, glub your kismesis, and second, \/\/e \/\/ere kinda in the middle of-"

"4s much 4s 1'd 11k3 70 dr4g 7h1s 0n, 1 mus7 134v3."

(As much as I'd like to drag this on, I must leave.)

"But-"

"W47ch 4f73r H0rn11z4 wh113 1'm 4w4y!"

(Watch after Hornliza while I'm away!)

"..."

".....fine...."

==> Makoto: Communicate with Kyoko

HopefulEgg [HE] began chatting with MysteriousRamen [MR]

HE: do you have your copies of the game ready?

MR: Yes. Yes I do.

HE: get ready for some intense instructions. when they you're going into the session, you're going into the session.

MR: Of course I will.

HE: alright, don't say i didn't warn you...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm busy trying to update older fics!


	9. ACT ONE: SECOND PLAYER

==> Makoto: Run your server application.

==> Kyoko: Run your client application.

==>

HopefulEgg [HE] began chatting with MysteriousRamen [MR]

HE: alright, we should be connected now. 

MR: Yes, I see the confirmation on the computer. What happens now?

HE: i have to put in some fancy techological junk into your room. by the way, i can see you

MR: ....

HE: anyway, you might want to clear some room, this stuff is pretty big

MR: Noted. You never told me who you were.

MR: By the way.

HE: oh yeah. um. later.

MR: Why am I not surprised?

HE: well, thats not important! what needs to happen now is that you successfully get into the session. right now, im going to put in this cruxtuder thing. when you open it, a kernelsprite will come out. it seems to like dead things, so put something dead in it.

MR: Will the bones of a desceased family member work?

MR: That being the example.

MR: I don't have any dead family member's bones...

HE: ...

HE: im just gonna put in these gizmos now...

==>

Meanwhile, years in the future, but not many, a Mindful Refuge finds herself roaming the expanses of a dry and sandy desert...

==>

In the same time, but different location, the Halcyon Eastgoer seems to have found some sort of shuttle. He messes around with it for a bit before finding a way to open the door. Curious, he wanders inside, only for the door to slam shut behind him. It seems that he will be stuck there for a while...

==> Page of Time: Is it time yet?

Oh, no no no. It's nowhere near time now! He hasn't even stepped foot on his land yet; how could it possibly be time yet? Besides, there's a specific system to this yet to happen chain of conversations...at least yet to happen for him. Man, you love these time shenanigans. Anyway, you decided that this would work like a clock; clockwise for him, counterclockwise for you. It's simple really; (12=1)(11=2)(10=3)(9=4)(8=5)(7=6)(6=7)(5=8)(4=9)(3=10)(2=11)(1=12). You're really looking forward to the 7=6 meetup. This meet, you two will talk in real life! At least, the one of you still on his timeline. Once again, thank you time shenanigans.

==> Rouge of Life: How's it hangin?

"Go glub ¥ourself."

Wow, rude.

==> Makoto and Kyoko: Any Progress?

Actually, yes. All Cruxtruder, Totem Lathe, and Alchemiter have been deployed, and the kernelsprite has been prototyped with a bee that had flown into it accidentally.

==> Kyoko: Add in a secret sauce.

What sauce? All you have is this box that may or may not have the bones of your father, the headmaster, who may or may not be dead.

==>

Swift toss!

==>

Beesprite is now Jinsprite.

==>

Makoto is now thouroughly weirded out.

==>

HE: uh...

MR: What?

HE: just...use the totem...

MR: You're judging me.

HE: yep

MR: At least you were honest.

==> Kyoko: Alchemize.

The carved totem creates...a box, with the word evidence engraved on the side. You've seen enough detective movies to know what to do with this.

==>

With a bit of effort, Kyoko lifts the box and carries it to her window. Staring outside, she notices that the weather has changed, and that there are a few craters in the distance. She decides to use this to her advantage, and toddes the box out of the window. Something comes outbof the sky and destroys it, maybe a meteor, but she does not see this happen, for as soon as the item was hot, she was transported into the session.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday was the sixteenth! Here's my gift to you!


	10. ACT ONE: Land of Snowstorms and Thought

==> Kyoko: Where are you?

She doesn't exactly know. Some of the walls on her room have vanished, and she is now quite cold. In the distance, she sees a whirl of flurries dance their way to the ground, and a group of shivering reptiles. One thing for sure; she isn't at Hope's Peak anymore.

==> Kyoko: Get in touch with the Egg.

MR: I'm cold.

HE: looks like you are.

MR: Is your place anything like this?

HE: nope. actually, it's called a medium. i think you may be on a specific land though.

MR: Interesting...perhaps you have yet to make it to your land?

HE: most likely. sprinkle's working on that though.

MR: Do you at least have walls?

HE: she's still on that. right now she's kinda protecting me from imps and stuff though so...

MR: Imps?

HE: oh yeah, stuff's going to try to attack you.

MR: Aren't I someone's server player?

HE: WL.

MR: That douche? Also, you could use names.

HE: i know, i'm just annoying you.

MR: Quite hilarious.

HE: :)

MR: It was a joke.

HE: :(

MR: So, what's your plan? Help WS get you to your land or keep back imps while I get WL in?

HE: which do you prefer?

MR: Honestly, I can hold my own. Though I am cold.

HE: are you sure?

MR: Yes. Help WS. I'll get WL in.

HE: alright, but keep me on standby.

MR: Will do.

==> Kyoko: Talk to Jinsprite.

Kyoko: So...how's being a ghost thing?

Jinsprite: I admit, not the first time I thought about thiszz.

Kyoko: Also, the bee thing..?

Jinsprite: Eh, it doeszzn't bother me. Though...how did you have my remainszz on hand?

Kyoko: The police let me keep them. I know, so irresponsible.

Jinsprite: I mean, I szzuppose it was foolish of me to partake in a volunteer zzspace expedition.

Kyoko: Without telling me.

Jinsprite: Yeah...at least I know szzome szztuff about this game.

Kyoko: Oh really? Like?

Jinsprite: Your land izzs called the Land of Szznowstormzzs and Thought.

Kyoko: Hmm...anything important about that name?

Jinsprite: Don't you have szzomething to do?

Kyoko: Ah, if there was anything I missed, it was your ability to hold a secret.

==> Kyoko: Chat with the Wealthy.

MysteriousRamen [MR] began chatting with WealthyLiterary [WL]

MR: Put in your disks.

WL: Time already?

MR: Oh yeah. Hurry up, I'm freezing here.

WL: What?

MR: You'll find out why later.

WL: Fine. I'm running them now. What else do I need to do?

MR: Clear some space in your room.

WL: What did Cookiecutter do now?

MR: I can certainly say it's something.

WL: Okay, my room has some cleared spaces.

MR: I see. Ah, so you are Byakuya.

WL: You can see me?

MR: Yes, just like Egg saw me, and Sprinkle saw Egg.

WL: Wait, I'm not the first one in the game?

MR: Nope. That was Egg.

WL: I'm slightly offended.

MR: When are you not? Whatever, we need to get started.

==> Makoto: How's the imp slaying?

This was the first time he used his specibus...and surprisingly, it's going well. At least imps are dying quicker, and grist can be collected quicker. Though, there's something about these...

==>

HE: hey, have you ever noticed these guys looking a bit odd?

WS: Uh, yeah. I checked Cookie's pamphlet. You know that stuff you put inside your sprite? I think everyone's affect what the imps look like.

HE: that's why they look like late principal kirigiri.

WS: Mixed with a butterfly and a bee. Seems like after entry prototypes don't affect them though. Is that a picture of your sister?

HE: yeah, why?

WS: Prototype Butterflysprite with it.

HE: uh, okay.

==>

*Swift Toss*

==>

Butterflysprite is now Komarusprite.

"Uh..."

"Hey bro!"

==> Makoto: Talk to Komarusprite.

Makoto: Could you help me with these imps?

Komarusprite: Sure.

Makoto: Also, is this really you or..?

Komarusprite: It's actually me! Mixed with a butterfly.

Makoto: But what about Earth?

Komarusprite: Actually...I kinda died...

Makoto: Huh?!

Komarusprite: These meteors were barreling down on us at home and while mom and dad got out I didn't...

Makoto: You say that like that's normal...

Komarusprite: I didn't feel anything when it happened. It just did. And now I'm here with you, as a ghosty thing!

Makoto: I guess that's a plus, but what about mom and dad?

Komarusprite: Well, um...huh.

Makoto: ...

Komarusprite: ...

Makoto: Let's just.. fight these guys.

Komarusprite: Yeah...

==> Page?

Everything's going delightfully to plan! It shouldn't be long now...

==> Kyoko and Byakuya?

WL: I'm sorry, what?

MR: Take Shinobu's ashes and put them in the Cricketsprite.

WL: You think I'm going to desecrate my half sister by tossing her ashes into some bug/sprite abomination?

MR: ',:)

WL: You disturb me.

MR: Wasn't she your secretary anyway?

WL: Does it make a difference?

MR: No.

WL: ...

==>

*Swift Toss*

==> Byakuya: Talk to Shinobusprite.

Shinobusprite: Why me?

Byakuya: I respected you enough to keep your urn.

Shinobusprite: When I was told I would get another chance at life by some offbeat clairvoyant, this wasn't what I was thinking.

Byakuya: I missed you as well...

Shinobusprite: *chirp chirp*

Shinobusprite: Fused me with a cricket, huh?

Byakuya: It jumped in...

==>

MR: Fun, yes?

WL: She's resentful.

MR: You're surprised by this?

WL: Just give me my next instruction now.

MR: Use the carved totem with the Alchemiter.

==>

Shinobusprite: Already done...

==>

WL: Alright...a stack of cash? What am I going to do with that?

MR: You know. ;)

==> Byakuya: Make it rain.

You make it rain as a meteor crashes in the distance. Looks like it crashed into the Conclomerate. This is the least of your concerns, however, as a white light engulfs your room...

==> Years in the future, but not many...

A WISE LONER comes across a destroyed building. He looks around. No one is near him. Not even close. Suddenly, something begins to rise from the ground in the near distance. Curious, he gravitates toward it. Perhaps, there will be someone there, waiting for him...

 

 

 

 

 


	11. ACT ONE: Land of Heatwaves and Fortune

==>Byakuya: How's the weather?

HOT. So hot that you feel the need to remove some of your clothes. But you don't  because that's aginst your protocol. Seriously though, why the heck is it so hot out here?!

==>

You look out across the land you ended up in. You see towers of gold and silver, and even some of crystals. Across this sweltering place, you notice some sort of reptillian creatures seemingly unphased by the heat. Shinobusprite also looks unphased. Are you the only one roasting here?!

==> Byakuya: Consult Shinobusprite.

Byakuya: Well, any idea of where we are?

Shinobusprite: We are in your medium, more specifically, the Land of Heatwaves and Fortune.

Byakuya: I understand the heatwave part, but fortune?

Shinobusprite: That, too, will play a role in your session. I can't tell you yet, though.

Byakuya: You don't habe to act like a secretary anymore, Shinobu.

Shinobusprite: It's Shinobusprite now, Byakuya.

Shinobusprite: *chirp chirp*

Byakuya: Fine...who are they?

Shinobusprite: Those reptiles are desert tortises, and they will be your consorts, your loving helpers.

Byakuya: What does that make you?

Shinobusprite: As your sprite, I am your guide. Nowhere did it say I had to be loving.

Byakuya: ...

==> Byakuya: Let Ramen know their mistake.

WL: Let's see. My sprite hates me, and my land is as hot as Hell. What is this game again?

MR: SBURB. Wow, at least I could wrap myself in a blanket. 

WL: Aside from my land, and my obvious issues with my sprite, what the heck am I supposed to do?

MR: You need to get the next player in. I'm sure Sprinkle or Cookiecutter know who it'll be.

WL: Why don't you find out?

MR: Yeah, okay.

==> Kyoko: Find out.

MysteriousRamen [MR] began chatting with WaterloggedSprinkle [WL]

MR: You're Egg's server, yes?

WS: Yep!

MR: Did Cookiecutter tell you the order we enter in?

WS: Yes! First was Makoto, then you, then Byakuya, then Touko, then Yasuhiro, then me.

MR: Hold on. That's just our class, or some of our class. What about the other class? Surely he's playing with them.

WS: Well, duh, but they won't start until we're all in.

MR: Ah, so once you're in whatever land you have, you'll tell him?

WS: That's the plan. Although...I am worried they may not make it in time.

MR: What's going on at Earth?

WS: Meteors are crashing all around. I'm surprised the internet hasn't been knocked out.

MR: Oh my. Stay safe, Aoi.

WS: You got it!

MysteriousRamen [MR] ceased chatting with WaterloggedSprinkle [WS]

==> Kyoko: Give Byakuya that sweet info.

MR: Guess what?

WL: Just tell me.

MR: You bring in Touko.

WL: PsychoticLovestruck?!

MR: I think that's her.

WL: As if my session couldn't get any worse...

WealthyLiterary [WL] ceased chatting with MysteriousRamen [MR]

==> Meanwhile...

The Mindful Refuge notices someone in the distance...but is he friend...or foe?

==> Byakuya: Let's get this over with.

WealthyLiterary [WL] began chatting with PsychoticLovestruck [PL]

WL: Who is it this time?

PL: You know who ♡□♡

WL: You know what? No. I'm not doing this with you.

PL: Oh, come on, ya know I'm more fun than she is ',8)

WL: I'm blocking.

PL: Ugh. You're soooo playing hard to get U♡Ó

WL: What even is that?!

PL: A winky face U3Ó

WL: Get her now.

PL: Fine...ÒnÓ

==> Touko: Where are you?

You're in your cool pajamas right now. It's a nice tradeoff. When...she...is out, you are here, and of course, the other way around. It's nice, being in this dream world. You dispose of your cares here. You fly without chains. Sometimes, you wonder what she does when she's here. Other times, you try to wake your friends. They're there too, but they're always asleep. You leave notes and letters every time you visit them, though. At least let them know you were there. 

==>

She's trying to wake you up, but you don't want to go. Not yet...

==>

Seriously, stop. You aren't going back.

==>

PL: Okay, slight little problem.

WL: What...

PL: She's refusing to come to. Probably off on dream world again.

WL: Dream world? Now I've heard everything.

PL: I'm serious! It's like purple and dark, and there are people there, but they're like...covered in some black shell thing.

WL: A carapace?

PL: Yeah, we'll call it that. There's a golden one too. I've seen both. There's also these towers with everyone else in them, though I'm not sure why they won't wake up. It's like...you have to be conscious enough to wake up here...

WL: Alright, fine. I'll get you into the game then, and I guess I'll fill her in later.

PL: Yesss

WL: On one conditon.

WL: No flirting. At all.

PL: Hmmm.....

PL: Can I write them on a piece of paper?

WL: As long as you don't tell me.

PL: Deal! Now, tell me what to do.

==> Mindful Refuge: Inspect the loner.

It looks like he's heading toward the building rising out of the ground. You squint your eyes to see him better. It looks like he doesn't notice you at all. You aren't sure whether or not that's good. After all, you're seeking to find a place of your own. Slowly, you back away. As you do, your foot touches a hard surface, not at all like the sand you feel. You dust away the remaiming grains of sand to see some sort of symbol. Surprised, you jump up. This requires some investigation.

==>

As this happens, you fail to notice the PEASANT LIGHTHEARTED wandering in the distance...

==> 

WL: I'll repeat this one more time. You can put whatever you want into the kernelsprite.

PL: Anything?

WL: Anything.

PL: In that case...

==>

You open your drawer to find your not-so-secret stash of model magazines. Cosmopolitan...Vogue...ah, Playboy! Slowly, you tear out a poster of a rather risque woman and toss it into the sprite, which becomes a...Modelsprite.

==>

SQUISH

==>

Huh? Kameko?! You should have seen this coming. She was always a sneaky one. Luckily, you were going to need her anyway.

==>

*Sprite Ex-Machina!*

This was used several times already.

==>

Modelsprite is now Kamekosprite.

==>

WL: I'm almost surprised you didn't prototype a photo of me.

PL: What?! I'm not THAT obsessive!

WL: Yet you put your stinkbug with a model...

PL: She wanted to be pretty. Did ya think I sat around and looked at that smut?

WL: You didn't?

PL: No, I do. 

WL: Disgusting.

PL: You asked! Now what's next?

WL: Get one of those dowels of cruxite and carve it with the totem lathe.

==>

Kamekosprite: Ooh, what are you doing, Syo?

Syo: Trying to start some game.

Kamekosprite: Is that why you mixed me with the pretty lady?

Syo: Well yeah. You're joining the ride, too.

Kamekosprite: Aw, thank you...though did you have to do the one from Playboy?

Syo: It was the only one with a poster that didn't have an ad for cologne on the back.

Kamekosprite: But...I smell bad...

Syo: Nonsense, you smell amazing.

Kamekosprite: *w*

==>

WL: How nice. You and your sprite get along.

PL: Wait, can you see me?!

WL: I thought you knew.

PL: Damn, if I did, I...

PL: won't say what I'd do.

==>

*Noice Save!*

==>

WL: Totem?

PL: Lathed.

PL: What's up with your sprite?

WL: Let's just say Shinobu didn't like being my secretary as much as I thought.

PL: Eh, she'll come to realize that you love her, too.

WL: She's also part cricket, so...

PL: Like Kameko is half model?

WL: Correct.

WL: Syo.

PL: Yes?

WL: ...

WL: Put the totem on the Alchemiter. It'll make the item you need to enter your land.

PL: Okie.

==>

Kamekosprite: Allow me.

==>

PL: Seriously? A book? I read enough of those to get my stuff out of the fetch modus.

WL: Well, what would Genocider Syo do to the book?

PL: Ahh...

==> Syo: Do what you'd do to the book.

You get your scissors from your strife specibus and go to work cutting up the book. You feel Touko cringing within you as you desecrate the piece of literature, but personally, you couldn't care less...that is, until an unprompted sneeze switches you two. Gosh darn it, why doesn't she tell you this beforehand? Why couldn't she do the sneeze earlier? Still, she takes over as your room is covered in white...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two updates in one day!


	12. ACT ONE: Land of Hail and Passive Aggression

==> Touko: Awaken.

You awaken on a foreign land. You have no roof, which is pretty bad at the moment, being that a raging hailstorm is taking place. Currently, Kamekosprite is keeping you protected. It's a good thing you prototyped that sprite.

==> 

PL: Okay...I'm here...Õ.Õ

WL: Good. Now get into contact with CrystalClairvoyant and get him in...

PL: Wait, this is the game?

WL: You woke up?

PL: Yes...what did I miss? Ö.Ö

WL: Give me a moment, and I'll explain...

==> Kyoko: Just chillin'?

 Actually, no. You're busy collecting sweet build grist in order to close the walls on your dorm and accumulate some warmth. It's a good thing that Jinsprite can keep you from aquiring hypothermia for the time being.

==> Makoto: Get some info from Komarusprite.

Makoto: Hey, Komarusprite.

Komarusprite: How's it going, bro?

Makoto: Not too bad...so, why is everyone else appearing on these foreign planets, and I'm here?

Komarusprite: It all lies within the lore of the game. As the first one in, you must find the gateway in which you will be transported to your land, and out of this medium. 

Makoto: Wow, that was...mysterious...

Komarusprite: Whoo, I'm doing this right! 

Makoto: Would you know the purpose of the game?

Komarusprite: I'll put it to you like this. Within your sacred session, there is the one who will become what he always was, the one who will help melt an eternal ice with her knowledge, one who will destroy the luck of many, one who will become one with her emotions, the one who will see the paths you all will take, the one who can control one's biotic state, the one who fights with the end, the one who steals souls, the one who brings leadership, the one who creates something from nothing, and the one who takes space and shares it with everyone.

Makoto: Whoa...I didn't understand any of that.

Komarusprite: You will soon, Makoto, and that's all that matters...

==> Aoi: How's Earth?

It's not looking too good. In fact, you swear that those meteors are getting closer. Still, you have a job to fulfill.

==> Touko: Everything clear now?

Somewhat. You think you're ready to bring in the clairvoyant now. That reminds you...

==> 

PsychoticLovestruck [PL] has unblocked CrystalClairvoyant [CC]

PL: Okay, I've unblocked you now...Õ.Õ

CC: Thank goodness, i was getting tired of chatting with that troll.

PL: You have one too?

CC: You have one?!

PL: Yes, though I've blocked them. Ő.Ő

CC: maybe give them a chance? Mine isnt- oh wait, he's bothering me now

PL: Wait-

==> Yasuhiro: Entertain the troll.

punkrockBallpark [PB] began trolling CrystalClairvoyant [CC]

PB: wassup nerd

CC: whaaaaaaaaat?

PB: i'm b⊙red, and y⊙u're my ⊙nly c⊙mpany.

CC: well, you're going to have to wait, someone else is chatting with me.

PB: c⊙me ⊙n man, i need s⊙me sweet ♡'s right about n⊙w

CC: lol, wat? ( ? )

PB: d⊙n't l⊙⊙k int⊙ the meaning ⊙f that

CC: dude, humans use hearts too.

PB: for p⊙ssible r⊙mantic ⊙ppr⊙tunities?

CC: yeah, duh. 

CC: that being said, what the hecc?

PB: wait, let me get this straight. humans are familiar with the c⊙ncept ⊙f matespritship, but kissmesitude, m⊙iraillegence, and auspitism are f⊙reign.

CC: lol wat ( ¿ )

PB: humans are fuckin' idi⊙ts...

CC: hey!

PB: it's true.

CC: i can't believe i'm actually doing this.

PB: hmm? 

CC: okay, when i get to a stopping point here, on earth, i'll ask you about your weird romance laws.

PB: wh⊙a, really?

CC: i'm a pretty open guy. okay, i'll get back to you.

CrystalClairvoyant [CC] has ceased chatting with punkrockBallpark [PB]

==> Yasuhiro: Get back to Lovestruck.

CC: heeeey

PL: That was uncalled for.

CC: sorry. what did you need?

PL: It's your turn to get zapped into the game.

CC: really? cool, what do i have to do??

PL: Put in your client disk, and give it time to load. I'm putting in my server disk now.

CC: alright, will do!

==>Yasuhiro: Look into the Crystal Ball Modus.

You look into the modus to find the client disk. It seems that something else has popped up as well...a...fortune cookie? You guess you'll break into that later.

==>

Within vast expanses mentioned before but not yet reality, a COURTEOUS COMMUNICATOR wanders about. She sees more people with her carapace shell feature, and thinks it's best to communicate with them. She'll tie her jacket around her shoulders, then head on over. This should be interesting.

==>

The Mindful Refuge has decided she would encounter the loner. Maybe he had some information?

==>

CC: what do i do now?

PL: Clear some space, as I'll be deploying some seriously strange technology.

CC: :O

==>Yasuhiro: Clear some space for the cool tech.

 You clear some space for the cool tech heading your way. A moment later, said tech materializes. You almost can't contain your excitement.

==>

CC: you should tell me what to do before I start pushing random buttons.

PL: Um, yes. First, you need to extract a cruxite dowel...

CC: Huh?

PL: Oh, here we go...

==> Halcyon Eastgoer: Where are you?

Honestly? You aren't sure. It's a shuttle, but you aren't sure what for. There seems to be light inside, and a control board. You've hit a few of the buttons already, but nothing seemed to happen. Now you're sitting around and narrating to yourself. Maybe you should mess around with those controls a bit more.

==>Wise Loner: Is anyone there?

Unfortunately, no. You thought someone would finally come to you, but as always, you're by yourself. You take a step forward, and unexpectedly fall through a hole. Luckily, you aren't injured, just a bit confused...

==>

CC: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh......

PL: What now?

CC: Remember that sprite thing? I'm kinda scared of it now...

PL: Why?

CC: I may have messed up the prototyping...

==>

Hirokosprite: Hey son. Mind explaining why I'm part spider?

Yasuhiro: I didn't mean it! It came out of nowhere!

==>

PL: Eh, I'm sure you'll be fine. Did you alchemize the totem? Ô.Ô

CC: yeah, but it didn't work! I don't know why...

PL: Hmmm....maybe you should check your fetch modus.

CC: oh yeah! It does that sometimes...

==> Yasuhiro: Check your Crystal Ball Modus.

Maybe that fortune cookie from earlier? You take it out and break it in half. Inside, the fortune reads:

"You will be destined for great things."

You can't help but think of this as you're transported out of Earth...


	13. ACT ONE: Land of Thunderstorms and Memories

==> Yasuhiro: Gaze Upon the Land

You look across the area. The weather is pretty bad out. As the name of your land suggests, there's a raging thunderstorm going on outside. Luckily for you, enough build grist is available to be used on the walls.

 

==> Touko: Protect Yasuhiro

You spend some grist on filling in the walls of Yasuhiro's dorm. At least he's going to be safe while he gets the last player in.

 

==>

PL: Yasuhiro, you probably know this by now, but you now have the responsibility of bringing Waterlogged into the game. Are you ready to do so? Ò.Ó

CC: yeah, i got it. so uuuh, same instructions, right ( ? )

PL: Yes, same instructions...

==>

So that's how that's been communicated...

==> Byakuya: Surely, there's a way to speed up this process...

Not that you're against tedious events but there's a whole alien world that's supposedly tailored to your needs, despite the sweltering inferno. Since PL isn't in need of you, and MR is busy with imps, you decide to mess with the Punch Designix, Totem Lathe, and Alchemiter. 

==> Byakuya: Mess with various machines.

That sounds dangerous. Instead, you take it one at a time. First, the designix. You didn't need it at first, but upon further investigation, you may be able to convert normal captchalouge cards into punch cards. You decide to test this theory.

==> Byakuya: Choose a card.

You look though your wallet sylladex to find a card with a suit stored on it. It's pretty expensive, which is why it's right on you rather than in your closet. There should be some instruction for this...

==>Byakuya: Read the damn pamplet.

You begrudgingly read the pamplet that came with the copies of SBURB, but only the parts concerning the designix. From what's written, there should be an eight character code on the back on the card.

==> Byakuya: Look at the back.

UTsi9000

Yep. There it is. If you were a degenerate, you'd make a joke about the nine thousand, but you aren't, so you don't.

==> Byakuya: Continue with your messing around.

You do such, eventually making a punched card. As you experiment with the Totem Lathe, you remember that something else was happening. You let us get back to that.

 ==> Page of Time: This was you.

Hehehe...time shenanigans. What a concept! Perhaps no-one here will appreciate time shenanigans like you do. Afterall, you've got pretty strong power as a Page of Time. It helps keep this session in check. For example, it seems they've gotten this format all wrong. In order to acheive a properly connected session, a mobius double reach-around, if you will, the Cookiecutter should've started as the first server if he was to get in last. Seems that you've got to fix this, which shouldn't be that big of a task.

"1'm h34d1ng 0u7! 7h3r3'5 s0m37h1ng 7h47 n33d5 4l73r1ng!

(I'm heading out! There's something that needs altering!)"

Now back to your regularly schedualed p.o.v. .

==> Yasuhiro: Connect to Aoi. 

You're about to contact Aoi, but something tells you that was taken care of. Something just doesn't seem right. Scratching your head, you decide to contact her anyway to see if anything was wrong.

CrystalClairvoyant [CC] began chatting with WaterloggedSprinkle [WS]

CC: Uhm, sprinkle?

WS: Mhmm?

CC: I don't wanna assume anything but...

CC: I think you may have ran both your disks accidentally.

WS: Huh? Why'd you think that?

CC: somethin told me you did. 

WS: How silly is that! I'll check anyway though.

==> Aoi: Make sure you didn't run both your disks.

You check your envelopes. Both are empty...computer then? Turns out you did, but who would that you the client of?

==>

"Uwuu~☆"

You think that may be your answer.

==>

CP: Uh, Aoi, seems like somethin happened with the game.

WS: I know! I'm pretty sure I didn't slip that disk in. 

CP: I'll ask ta see if anyone messed with it. For now, it looks like 'm yer server player.

WS: Weird...I still have my connection to Makoto, so maybe it just affected us.

CP: Maybe so...

CP: That bein said, you ready ta get added ta the game?

WS: Of course! Besides, you and I both know Earth isn't looking too good... :(

CP: Yea...we should prolly hurry if we're all gonna make it.

WS: Quick- deploy the whatchamacallits!

==> CP: Deploy thingamabobs.

You do, making sure you don't crush any of Aoi's items. Of course, due to time shenanigans, we go back to the douche. 

==> Byakuya: Anything happen?

You've concluded that anyone could artificially replicate anything, as well as combine it with whatever you choose. You can also b.s. your way to having other items not previously capchalouged, but you won't tell how. At least now, you have a suit made for withstanding the hot weather of your land without compromising your looks, deemed THE COOLEST SUIT IN THE UNIVERSE. It's like being in a fridge, almost.

==> Meanwhile, in a deserted land of future...

The Courteous Communicator is getting closer to someone.  Once within their reach, they tap on their shoulder. He turns and looks at her kind of nervous and blushy, probably because he's a Dersite and she's Prospitian, but that's beside the point. She introduces yourself, and, after a bit of hesitation, he does too. Apparently, he's the WANDERING STRUGGLER.  

==>

She claims that the both of them need to find the others, as she's seen them around. About this time, another black-carapaced being runs toward them, delighted she's found someone. She says she is the Peasant Lighthearted. The Wandering Struggler doesn't seem as blushy this time, maybe because she's Dersite too, but once again, beside the point.

==>

As the trio walks about the desert, they talk about their experiences. Notably, they all mention getting something from godly beings. The Communicator says hers was from a timely lad. The Struggler claimed his was from a lively lady. Finally, the Lighthearted tells of hers coming from a woman of emotions. 

==>

After walking for what seems like an eternity, the three seem to find a collection of shuttles, three spheres (one with a fish carved on top, one with the star carved in the middle, and the last with some sort of face carved in the bottom)  each of equal distance away from the other. For some reason, each of them seems to be drawn to one...

==> Aoi: How is it going?

You're a bit concerned, as the Alchemiter has yet to be used. Currently, you're holding the totem you lathed, waiting for Cookiecutter to repond.

==>

WS: Okay soo...kinda need more info! D:

CP: Whoops, my bad. Somethin happened outside actually.

WS: What'd you see..?

CP: Ya know that park over there? Totally gone now.

WS: Uh oh...

CP: No use in wastin time I guess. You know what ta do, yeah?

WS: Mhm! I think.

CP: Alrighty then. I'll make sure ya get in alright. 

==> Aoi: Use the Alchemiter.

You use said Alchemiter, creating a litte inflatable looking thingie. Seems it needs to be inflated. You decide to take it in your hands and begin filling it with air. While you do this, the wind outside seems to pick up, and a frantic bird flies through the window, its corpse landing into your almost completely neglected kernelsprite. There's no time to worry about it, because as the more the pool floatie is filled, the more the room becomes white, until you are in the game, too.

==> CP: Breathe a sigh of relief.

That was close. Of course, now you have time to consult the troll about what the heck happened there.

==>

CookiecutterPepsicola [CP] began trolling oceanPheynix [OP]

CP: Hey, you there?

OP: <3 >:3 Your Dark Amour Is Always Available For You >:3 <3<

CP: Heheh. Mind if I ask you somethin?

OP: <3 >:3 Anything To Satisfy Your Needs, My Sweet >:3 <3<

CP: Somethin totally weird happened. Like, someone messed with the time or somethin. You don't suppose ya know anyone who can do that?

OP:  <3 >:3 In Fact, There Is A God Within My Court That Can Exploit The Use Of Time. I Shall Consult Him >:3 <3<

CP: Sweet. Thanks man.

OP: <3 >:3 Are You To Part, Whilst Leaving Me A Token Of Your Deepest Affections?  >:3 <3<

CP: Fine...

CP:  ^3^ ~ <3

CP: There ya go, ya nerd.

OP: <3 >:3 Your Offering Is Much Appreciated >:3 <3<

oceanPheynix [OP] ceased trolling CookiecutterPepsicola [CP]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, look who's updatin :)


	14. ACT ONE: Land Of Floods and Birth

==> Aoi: Did you make it?

You think you did. You aren't dead at least so...there's a plus! Of course, now your dorm room is atop a hill, and beneath it, rushing waves of water...technically, you could swim through, but the intensity is that of an ocean! You decide to play it safe until you have means of traversing it.

==>

WS: So uh...

WS: I made it!

CP: Great, nice goin! Hey are ya gonna mess wit' that sprite?

WS: Ooh, forgot I hadn't messed with it...

CP: Looks like a birdie got into it...

WS: Sweet! But it can't swim...

CP: Maybe find somethin else?

==> Aoi: Put Yuuta's remnants inside.

Huh? Where'd you get an idea like that? Yuuta was still alive, last time you checked. Oh shoot-

==>

WS: Hey, quick question. Can you check on my brother for me?

CP: Huh? Uh, sure.

WS: Thanks!

==>

You hope he'll be alright, what with the Earth littered in meteors now. For now, you and Birdsprite will have to tough it out.

==>

Aoi: Hey there!

Birdsprite: (*>*)

Aoi: ...

==>

Well, that was useless...

==> OP: Find out who was messing with the timeline?

Why must you? You already know who the culprit is. Besides, he's out right now. The best way of confrontation would be to troll him.

==>

oceanPheynix [OP] began trolling honorablePrefection [HP]

OP: 3:< Show Yourself, And Admit Your Dastardly Misdeeds. 3:<

HP: Wh47 4r3 y0u 741k1n9 4b0u7? (What are you talking about?)

OP: 3:< Did You Not Go In To Alter The Sacred Timelines? 3:<

HP: 0h! 1'11 h4v3 y0u kn0w 7h47 7h15 w4s n07 juv1n113 71m3 5h3n4n1g4n5! (Oh! I'll have you know that this was not juvinile time shenanigans!)

OP: 3:< Of Course, And I Did Not Steal Your Bindings. 3:<

HP: 7h47 w45 y0u? (That was you?)

OP: 0:< Bite Your Tongue, Lowblood. You Might Have Achieved Godly Status, But I Am Still The Superior. 0:<

HP: Hmm...0dd. 17 533ms y0ur t4un75 h4v3 c0mpl3731y 5urp4553d m3. (Hmm...odd. It seems your taunts have completely surpassed me.)

OP: 0: Are You Saying What I Presume? 0:

HP: Y35. B451c411y...(Yes. Basically...)

HP: YOU CAN "SCREW OFF", AS THEY SAY }:D

OP:....

HP: SEE? I GAVE IT MY EYEBROWS! HAHAHA! }:D

OP:....

HP: IF YOU DON'T MIND, WHICH I'M SURE YOU DO, I'M CONTINUING MY DARN WORK! }:D

honorablePrefection [HP] ceased trolling oceanPheynix [OP]

==>

Fantastic. Ever since he went godtier, he's had this arrogance about him. It kind of really pisses you off. At least he let you know he was messing everything up again.

==> Who's this guy?

Seriously, he looks like the ahoge kid, but dead inside. Get the camera off of him.

==> Um, hello ma'am.

She looks surprised. You're not supposed to see her yet! Next screen!

==> Where are they..?

Hey. He's just short. 

"Fuck outta here..."

==> Can I have some of that?

The lady looks at you angrily. You guess she won't share.

==> Hey, you seem familiar-

Nope, not yet. Put it on someone you know for a moment, will you?

==> 

You seem to only be able to flicker through those five. You sigh, frustrated. Looks like you will have to learn more characters. Maybe it won't be all bad.

And they're all exposed to the meteor shower. What luck. You should probably move fast. Maybe a random selection?

==> Who's it gonna be?

Looks like dead inside ahoge kid. Just perfect.

 


	15. ACT ONE: The ahoge kid, part deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Holidays, everyone!

A young man stands in the middle of his dorm. Despite his rather calm appearance, literally everything is going wrong behind him. Seriously, the Earth is being showered with meteors right now. We should hurry up before this guy dies, or anyone else for that matter. Um...hmm, let's see. White button down, tie, kinda brownish pants...oh also that really tiny ahoge. Not as impressive as the other one, but it exists, so he has some prophecy to fulfill. We shall name him, regardless.

==> KAMEKURAKAMEKURAYASQUEEN-

What the actual fuck is that-

==> HINATA HAJIME

That's more realistic. Seriously, where the hell did Kamekura come from-

==>

Your name is HAJIME HINATA. Somehow, you ended up in a dorm room at Hope's Peak. Don't ask why. Technically, you're part of the RESERVE COURSE, which are basically NORMAL STUDENTS who have RICH PARENTS to pay for instruction at the school. That being said, despite not really having an ULTIMATE TITLE, you'd much rather be in the dorms than in that forsaken building. Besides, you seem to get along with the ULTIMATE STUDENTS BETTER than the reserves, so maybe you do have a purpose...they even set you up onto some chat server. You made your own chathandle SeriouslyTalentless, for reasons.

==>

☆Uwu...!☆

What? Oh no, we're not entertaining that guy yet. 

==> Hajime: Show us a thing.

He shakes his head. Not that he doesn't want to show you, he just has a really embarrassing modus.

==>We wanna see.....

Fine. Hajime reveals his UNDERWEAR MODUS to you. It wasn't his choice, he swears. It was the only one left in the student store at the time and it's grown on him now. Whenever he captures something, the card turns it into a pair of underwear based on whatever the object is. The sylladex is a nifty clothes drawer.

==> *Cue the knocking on the door*

Really? In these conditions, it could be anyone. Just to be safe, you take out your strife weapon, a pretty generic but cool SWORDKIND. Slowly, you approach the door...

==> Hajime: Open the door...

You open the door to find two copies of a game on the ground. Weird. You decide to capture them with the underwear modus. 

...of course they turn into a lacey green bra and panty set. Just your luck.

==> ☆Uwu!☆

Is he ever going to leave you alone for a moment?!

You decide to entertain him after all, just so he'll stop.

==> Hajime: Entertain the troll.

SeriouslyTalentless [ST] began chatting with obsessiveHarlequin [OH]

ST: hello.

OH: EHEHE...i nOticEd yOu finally startEd Paying sucH a trasHy jOkE likE mE attEntiOn...

ST: mmhm, yeah. are you always this degrading?

OH: Only wHEn i fEEl likE i dEsErvE it. 

ST: uh...when do you deserve it?

OH: it dEPEnds. i dO sOmEtHing OnE way OnE timE, and it fEEls finE. i cHangE it up, and...it just dOEsn't sit wEll witH mE...

ST: sounds a little...crazy.

OH: tHat's tHE POint, dEar Human. trOlls likE mE arE absOlutEly insanE. it's quitE litErally in Our blOOd...

ST: ...

OH: ....

==> Hajime: Walk away from the computer.

You do this, feeling kind of shaken. Every time it seems to be like that. You talk and then some weird heritage shit comes up. A part of you can't stand him, but the other part hopes he'll at least lighten his mood. 

==> Hajime: See what the game is all about.

You take out the two risqué pieces of clothing, sighing when they  change back into the disks they were before. You notice that one disk says server, and the other, client. A part of you knows who dropped them off. The other is a bit anxious to talk to him. In your defense, the world is kinda ending behind you.

==> 

☆Uwu~☆

Nevermind. Looks like he contacted you.

 ==> Hajime: Talk to your...friend?

CookiecutterPepsicola [CP] began chatting with SeriouslyTalentless [ST] 

CP: Ey hinata! You ready?

ST: for what?

CP: Ya did get the disks right?

ST: yeah..?

CP: Good.

CP: Go ahead an run em

CP: We ain't got much time

CookiecutterPepsicola [CP] ceased chatting with SeriouslyTalentless [ST]

==>

Might as well run them.

==> *CRASH*

Oh shit, the perspective changed. 

The point-of-view changed too, it seems...


End file.
